1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to capacitors within microelectronic products. More particularly, the present invention relates to enhanced performance capacitors within microelectronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic products are formed from microelectronic substrates within and upon which are formed microelectronic devices and over which are formed patterned conductor layers which are separated by dielectric layers.
Common in the microelectronic product fabrication art is the use of capacitors for both data storage functions and data processing functions. While capacitors are generally ubiquitous in the microelectronic product fabrication art, capacitors are nonetheless not entirely without problems.
In that regard, it is often difficult to fabricate within microelectronic products capacitors with enhanced performance.
It is thus towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various capacitors having desirable properties have been disclosed in the microelectronic product fabrication art.
Included among the capacitors, but not limited among the capacitors, are capacitors disclosed within: (1) Dennard et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,995); and Wu (U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,609), both of which are directed towards trench capacitors within dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells. The teachings of each of the foregoing references are incorporated herein fully by reference.
Desirable in the microelectronic product fabrication art are additional capacitors with enhanced performance.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a capacitor for use within a microelectronic product.
A second object of the invention is to provide a capacitor in accord with the first object of the invention, wherein the capacitor is formed with enhanced performance.
In accord with the objects of the invention, the invention provides a capacitor structure for use within a microelectronic product.
In accord with the invention, the capacitor comprises: (1) a substrate having formed thereover; (2) a first capacitor plate having formed thereupon; (3) a capacitor dielectric layer in turn having formed thereupon; (4) a second capacitor plate. The capacitor also comprises at least one of: (1) an oxidation barrier layer formed upon the second capacitor plate; and (2) a spacer formed adjoining a sidewall of the second capacitor plate, where the spacer is formed with an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape.
The invention provides a capacitor for use within a microelectronic product, wherein the capacitor is formed with enhanced performance. The invention realizes the foregoing object by employing within a capacitor structure at least one of: (1) an oxidation barrier layer formed upon a second capacitor plate within the capacitor structure; and (2) a spacer formed adjoining a sidewall of the second capacitor plate, where the spacer is formed with an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape.